Storms
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Storms are loud and frightening. Family is soothing and great company during these days.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh!" III woke up with a fright. It was the storm outside that caused the boy's fear. The thunder was so loud that it scared the child. It seemed like that was all for now though. With a cautious look around the room, III lied back down in his bed.

CRASH!

III jumped up again. He was afraid of the thunder. The poor child was frightened out of his mind and looked for comfort. Cautiously, III slipped out of his bed and made his way from his room to his older brother's room.

Once in his brother IV's room he tried to shake the older boy awake.

"No, I don't like that clock…" he mumbled.

"IV," III spoke and attempted to wake his brother again.

The older boy lazily opened his eyes up and looked at his kid sibling. "Why are you in my room?" IV asked, still half-asleep.

"I don't like the thunder," III spoke innocently. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Whatever," IV answered and rolled back under the cover. III crawled under the covers and curled up next to his brother. He fell asleep instantly.

IV, on the other hand, couldn't fall back asleep. Now that III woke him up there was no chance of him falling asleep for, possibly, a few hours. The older boy decided to crawl out of bed and find something to do.

_What am I gonna do?_ IV wondered. A midnight snack was out of the question. IV had learned for experience that eating late at night only made you hungry. He also discovered that eating the rest of the cake would get you in trouble with your brothers to the point that you'd be forced to go into hiding. His laptop was taken away due to the cake incident, so there was another dead possibility. Dueling was also a no go since there was no one to duel. As a final resort, IV decided to get an idea of how bad the storm was.

He quickly regretted doing that.

Outside there was a sky filled with lightning. Through his blackout curtains IV didn't even know what was going on outside. The flashes of light frightened the boy. In general, IV didn't like lightning. It always popped out of nowhere in grey stormy clouds like a surprise in a horror movie. This was nothing like that. Every time one bolt struck another bolt followed instantly. The sky was never dark.

IV was terrified and scurried back to his bed under the covers. He dared to peak out, but that was a mistake. Even though the boy drew back the curtains, he could see the lightning illuminate the border of the curtain.

CRASH!

"Ahh!" III yelped. The young boy looked over at his cowering brother. "IV, I don't like the storm. It's loud and scary."

"It's… it'll be fine, III," IV reassured. The older boy took a steal of his to his curtains to see that they were darkened again. "Let's just go back to sleep."

III agreed with his brother and they both lied back down. IV kept an eye on the curtain to see that it was dark at the moment. A moment later the light show resumed and a boom rippled throughout the house. The brother woke up with a fright.

III hugged his brother for comfort. "IV, can we go sleep with V. I'm really, really scared."

IV rested a hand on his brother. "Yeah, let's go to V's room."

The two boys ran out of IV's room and down the hall to V's room. The boys found that their older brother was awake reading a book.

"V, why are you still awake?" IV asked.

V marked his spot and put the book down on his side table. "The storm has been keeping me up. I've been reading for a while to try and fall asleep."

"Were you scared too?" III questioned.

V smiled. "Not really. Were you two afraid?"

"I wasn't, but IV wanted all of us to sleep together 'cause the thunder was loud," IV explain to save his pride.

"No, you liar! I saw that the lightning was scaring you!" III accused.

"Well you can both stay here tonight," V said. "I was just going to go to sleep anyway."

III and IV scurried to opposite sides of their brother and snuggled close.

"V, how come you're not scared of the thunder?" III asked.

"And the lightning too," IV added.

V smiled at his brother. "I'm not afraid because I don't let the thunder and lightning win."

"Win?" III questioned.

"You see, by letting the thunder's loud crashes"-he looked at III-"or the lightning fierce flashes"- he looked at IV-"scare you you're letting it win," V explained. "If you ignore it and brave the night, no matter how loud or bright it gets, you will win against the storm."

"Next time there's a big storm with lightning I'm not gonna be scared!" IV declared. "I will beat it!"

"Yeah!" III agreed.

"You two remember that next time," V told his younger siblings. "Now it's time to sleep."

The younger boys nodded with agreement with V and they all drifted back into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from a storm that happened around me the other day. When I described the lightning that literally happened to me. It was never not flashing in the sky and it was the only light once my power went out.

This all happens before they changed their names, but since we only know V's real name it would be odd using only one of their real names.

In other news, I may be continuing these in a short story collection based on storms. What do you guys think?

Till next time!


	2. Power Outage

"Wow, the power outage is pretty bad," Akari told the people in the living room. "I can't believe we didn't lose power."

Grandma Haru nodded at Akari, who was at her computer scrolling through the stories. Yuma, who was in the kitchen, closed the fridge and opened the soda he took out of it. "Yeah, especially now that it's summer."

"Yuma, what do you mean by that?" Akari asked.

"It's hot outside during summer," Yuma explained. "We're the only ones with air conditioning."

Akari began to shout at Yuma about being inconsiderate of how others. He just ignored her and checked his D-Gazer. Yuma laughed at all the messages from the people without power dying from heat. Isn't now a good time to take revenge?

_That's for laughing at my dueling,_ he thought. Yuma then selected a contact and called his friend. "Hey Kotori, do you want to come over and cool down at my place? We have power!"

* * *

A/N: I've decided that I'll continue to writing drabbles for this. I wasn't going to put this one in the collection, but I find it too short to be on its own. I'm not sure if I'll make anymore humorous drabbles for a while, but I defiantly will write more cute family moments.

Till next time!


	3. The Game

"Thunder."

"Lightning over there."

"More thunder."

"And more lightning."

"There is was again! There wasn't any lightning that time!"

"That's because you're only looking at that half of the window. The lightning was over here. Honestly Rio, when are you going to give it a rest? We've been staring out this window since the storm started."

The young girl with dark purple hair pouted toward her older brother. "When I prove you wrong, that's when."

The girl's older brother, Ryoga, rolled his eyes. "That won't happen."

"How do you know?" Rio demanded. "There will be thunder without lightning! I know it will happen!"

"Yes, and when that happens the strike will be coming from the other direction. We just won't be able to see it because there's no window," Ryoga said. "As I've said before, lightning and thunder are a pair. There's never one without the other."

Rio pouted again. "What about those times we saw the lightning but didn't hear anything!"

"It's 'cause it was too far," Ryoga explained.

Rio continued to pout in her chair. _Why does Ryoga have to be so smart?_ She thought. _How come I can't be right? He always needs to prove me wrong._

The two stopped arguing and continued to listen and watch the thunder and lightning. The wind began to calm down against the window the heavy rain seemed to lighten up. It was now a lot more quiet than a few minutes ago.

"Can I go to bed now?" the older boy asked. "There hasn't been any lightning or thunder for a while."

"Fine," Rio answered sadly.

The siblings got up from their chairs and began to head for their rooms. Before Ryoga could part ways with Rio he was grabbed by the arm.

"Rio, what are you doing?"

"I'm dragging you to my room," she answered, but was doing a poor job of bringing her brother to her room. "If there's more thunder I won't need to go to your room to get you."

Ryoga sighed. It was the same routine through every storm he could remember. Rio would hear the thunder and drag Ryoga to the window to play their game until the storm died down. If it was night, Rio would insist that Ryoga would stay in her room so she wouldn't have to be bothered by traveling down the short hallway.

Ryoga personally thought Rio was scared of falling asleep during a storm.

"Fine, I'll stay in your room," Ryoga said and followed his sister to her bedroom.

Rio smiled and brought her brother to her room. Ryoga flopped onto the bed and attempted to ignore the girly atmosphere (mainly the pink sheets) and tried to fall asleep. His attempt was ruined, however, when the boy felt something plush on his head.

"You didn't say goodnight to Mr. Octopus," Rio told him.

"Good night Mr. Octopus," Ryoga tiredly said.

Rio giggled. "Mr. Octopus looks like your hair."

Ryoga mentally sighed. He was now slightly regretting giving his sister that toy now.

"Good night Ryoga," Rio said, but was given no answer. She looked over at her brother who was now asleep. _He looks grumpy,_ Rio thought. _Wait, he doesn't have his shark!_

The young girl hopped out of her bed and ran into her brother's room to find his stuffed shark. After finding it on Ryoga's bed she snuggled the shark. "I'm sorry Mr. Shark. I made Ryoga forget about you by taking him into my room!"

Rio left her brother's room and began the way back to her own room. She placed the shark next to her brother. Ryoga hugged the stuffed shark and smiled. Rio climbed into her side out the bed and looked at her octopus. "Don't worry Mr. Octopus. When I'm eight, I won't forget about you no matter what."

The girl finally lied down and began to fall asleep.

CRASH!

Rio bolted up and shook Ryoga a wake.

"There's more Ryoga! Come on let's go!"

* * *

A/N: There was a storm last night and it reminded me that I have horrible updating skills… You guys better hope there are more storms around my area or else I may not update. I'm going to try and update once more before I go on vacation.

Until then!


	4. Uneasy

It was just a storm. It wasn't even a bad storm. Even with knowing that, Kaito Tenjo was still uneasy. He thought he'd be sleeping in this early hour, but there had to be a storm to wake him. The first clash of thunder made him bolt right out of bed.

The boy sighed and decided it's better to just get out of bed. Kaito quietly walked through the small cottage he and his brother shared. He peered into Haruto's room to see the small boy was still asleep. Kaito smiled and walked into the kitchen.

In a way, Kaito was a little envious of the way his brother could sleep through storms. It should be Haruto running to him for comfort. Kaito was proud of Haruto at the same time, though. How many other boys his age can sleep through a storm with no trouble?

Kaito hummed. "I can't even sleep through a storm," he mumbled to himself as he looked out the window.

"Nii-san?" Kaito turned his attention to his little brother standing in the kitchen.

"Haruto, what are you doing up?" Kaito asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Haruto replied with a smile.

Kaito smiled back. "I suppose the storm has me up," he admitted. "I always have the feeling something bad will happen during a storm."

"Like what?"

Kaito shrugged. "I don't really know. It's just one of those feelings you have, but you can't explain them."

"I don't really understand," Haruto said. "I'm tired nii-san."

"Yeah, me too." Kaito grabbed Haruto's hand and began to lead the young boy back to his room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Haruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Kaito turned into his room with Haruto and the two got into Kaito's bed.

"Good night Haruto," Kaito said.

"Good night," Haruto answered tiredly and was out like a light.

Kaito smiled and remained awake. Haruto snuggled up to Kaito which surprised the older boy at first. Kaito wrapped an arm around his little brother and looked up at the ceiling.

_There's nothing to worry about,_ Kaito thought. _It's just a storm. It'll pass. Nothing will happen to us tonight._

With those last reassuring thoughts Kaito held onto his brother and drifted into slumber.


	5. Hide 'n Seak

Haruto peaked up from his hiding spot in the high grass. He quickly tucked himself back into the grass when he thought he heard someone coming. The young boy wanted to peak up again and to see if it was Kaito, but Haruto wouldn't let his curiosity lose him the game just quite yet.

Haruto no longer heard any noise. Maybe that wasn't Kaito. Regardless, the young boy kept himself concealed in the grass as he waited for his brother to come and find him.

Even though he had his head tucked into his knees, Haruto noticed it seemed to get darker. He opened his eyes and looked around. It _had_ gotten darker. The clouds from overhead had blocked the sun from view. In fact, the clouds that blocked the sun were storm clouds, but Haruto couldn't see that from his position.

Thinking it would pass over soon, Haruto tucked himself back into his hiding place.

A minute passed by and the young boy was beginning to feel antsy. That didn't last longer, however. There was a light tap on Haruto's shoulder. The young boy looked up to see that Kaito had found him and smiled brightly.

"You found me again, Nii-san," Haruto said brightly.

Kaito smiled back to his brother. "Of course," he told him.

Kaito helped Haruto out of the grass he was hiding in.

"Can we play again?" Haruto asked.

Kaito opened his mouth to say sure but was stopped short by a drop of rain that hit his nose. He looked up to see the storm clouds that covered the sun. More rain drops random fell from the sky occasionally hitting the two boys. "I think we have to get back to the house," Kaito said.

The rain began to pick up as the two boys jogged toward their home. By the time they had made it to the door, both of them were very wet.

"Stay here Haruto," Kaito told his brother. He went back into the house and fetched some towels for him and Haruto. Kaito went back to his brother and gave him a towel. Haruto wrapped himself in the towel and sat on the couch. Kaito went into the kitchen to prepare a snack for him and his brother.

After a few minutes, Kaito joined Haruto on the couch with hot chocolate for both of them.

Haruto smiled and took a cup. "Nii-san, can we play again tomorrow?"

Kaito smiled. "Of course Haruto, anything you'd like."


	6. Camping

It was obvious that the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon. But that's okay. There's shelter and I've got Dad here to keep me safe. Besides, it's not like there's any thunder or lightning. It's just a lot of rain.

I sigh. "I wish the rain would stop."

Dad laughs. "It does _dampen _the mood, doesn't it Yuma?"

I laugh with Dad. He always knew what to say when our adventures had these unexpected turns to it. If it wasn't raining right now, Dad and I would still be climbing on up this mountain. That's okay, though. We're having plenty of fun in this cave right now.

In fact…

"Hey Dad! Let's duel!"

"That's what I like to here! Let's duel to pass the time!"

I smile at his answer. "Alright! I'm gonna bring my best! Kattobingu!"

*.*.*.

A/N: I haven't written one of these with Yuma, unless you count chapter two. I personally don't count that one. These stories are supposed to have more of a touching sense to them, but when I wrote the chapter it was so short. I just threw it in this collection because it did still fit. It just wasn't as touching.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. Warmth

The power was out. During any other storm, that wouldn't be a problem. This time, however, it was a snow storm that caused the power outage. That was not okay. For one, the house was freezing. The temperature was so bad that V and his father decided to go out and see if there was any way to keep the house warm.

III and IV didn't even notice. They were perfectly happy with their situation. In fact, they weren't even cold.

"III, pass me the soda."

"Okay! Can you give me the chips?"

The two brothers exchanged their goods. IV reclined his seat and smiled. "Best snow day ever, right?"

III nodded excitedly. "Diffidently! But what do you think V and Dad will say when we're not in the house?"

IV shrugged. "I don't know. I have a good feeling they'll see us in the car, though."

*.*.*.

A/N: Technically a snow storm is still a storm. =)

Don't worry, I still have some ideas for regular rain storm stories. Sadly, this will be the last story I post until I go back to school. All that means is my updates will be longer (not that they weren't long for this story before).

Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Umbrella

"I hate rain," a young girl with purple hair complained. "It was sunny earlier."

The girl sighed and continued walking home. She knew running wouldn't be very bright since everything was slippery thanks to the rain. How come there wasn't anything about this on the weather report this morning?

"Droite! Droite! Where are you?"

The girl looked around as she heard her name being called by her friend. "Gauche? Gauche, where are you?"

"Droite! Is that you?"

Droite turned around to see her fiery haired friend behind her. He held an umbrella in his hand and looked at Droite with worry. Gauche held the umbrella over Droite.

"I'm so glad I found you! It started raining and I knew you didn't have an umbrella so I rushed out so you wouldn't get too wet." Gauche chuckled. "It seems I'm a little late."

Droite smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."

Gauche smiled. "No problem. Let's go home."

*.*.*.

A/N: I don't think these two are family, but when the idea came into my head it was too cute to ignore. Maybe I should write more of these situations with people just being nice to each other which you could see as a small romance or just a cute moment.

In other news, I think for future updates I'll post twice a month. I don't think it's too bad. I'll try to make these longer as well. This one and the last update were just too short for my taste.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Outside of the Normal

Normally, when it rained no one wanted to go outside. Everything would be wet and your clothes would stick to your skin and make every movement you made uncomfortable. Normally, rain was the ultimate kill-joy to any five year old. However, Yuma didn't like the normal.

Young five year old Yuma threw a ball at his older sister Akari.

"Gotcha!" Yuma shouted.

Akari growled and picked up the ball Yuma threw at her, returning it to her brother with great force. "Gotcha back!"

Yuma laughed and chased after the ball. It had rolled into a large puddle, but that didn't bother the young boy. This was one of the few times he and Akari actually played together. She would always say that Yuma's games were too childish for her. To Yuma, you could never out grow these games.

He threw the ball dripping with rain water toward Akari, but it fell short and rolled to the older girl's feet. Akari smirked and picked up the ball. It's been a long time since she played a game like this. Actually, it's been a long time since she played with her younger brother.

Yuma and Akari smiled at each other. Maybe they would do this again during next time the rain clouds rolled their way.

*.*.*.

A/N: This was way over due. I'm really sorry it took this long to post the next chapter. I'm blaming school for not posting sooner. Ever since I started school all of my wonderful ideas from summer died.

I know in the last drabble I said I would update twice a month, and I plan to uphold that promise. I'll update this again in a few days!

I hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the wait!


	10. Forts

"In this corner, we have 7-year-old Yuma Tsukumo and his 14-year-old older sister Akari! Over here are the Kamishrio twins Ryoga and Rio! Back here we have 11-year-old IV and 9-year-old III! And lastly we have the Tenjo brothers Kaito, age 12, and young Haruto, age 4! I'm Kotori Mizuki here to be the host in this event! Teams, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Remember, the team who makes the best fort for the storm is the winner. Ready… Set… Go!"

The teams dashed off and raided couches, chairs and beds for their cushions and blankets. They dragged their supplies back to the main room and began building their forts. Time ticked by as the teams constructed their perfect fort for the storm.

"Stop! Time's up!" Kotori announced. "Now let's see what everyone did. First up, we have Yuma and Akari with… a pile of stuff. Where's the fort?"

"Well, if Yuma listened to me while I told him how to build the fort it wouldn't have fallen," Akari said.

"It looked boring that way!" Yuma complained.

"Okay, well next we have Ryoga and Rio who actually made a fort!" Kotori turned around to see if the two actually made a fort. She was delighted to see that they did, however the fort's life was short lived.

"Stop it IV!"

"Not until you give it back III!"

III and IV tumbled back into the Kamishiro twins' fort after destroying their own.

"Um, do you guys still have a fort?" Kotori asked turning back to Haruto and Kaito who stood far back from the remains of their fort. Kotori could feel a drop of sweat animate onto her head as she saw Yuma and Akari fighting over why their fort fell.

Ryoga leaned toward his sister. "Rio, let's make sure we don't let these guys near our house before the storm. I kinda want it standing."

*.*.*.

A/N: Well, this is my last update before Hurricane Sandy hits my area! On the up side, I don't think I have school tomorrow so I'll be writing all day (I need new chapters for Word of the Day)! Well, I think I don't have school… They haven't called yet….

Regardless, I won't be going tomorrow. Good luck to anyone else who will meet Sandy soon or to those she has already hit!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Rings and Cats

"Rio! Rio!" I called out.

I didn't know where she had run off to. Was she really that mad at me? It's not my fault for not wanting to wear that ring. I knew Rio was upset with me, but I didn't know she was that mad. I had to find her.

The rain clouds that had encased the sky grew darker. Suddenly, the clouds poured out all of the water held inside them. It was a downpour and I still haven't found Rio.

I continue to run down the streets scanning every alley in search of my sister. Maybe she had found some shelter. She could have gone home made it home by now. Just because she wasn't home a little while ago doesn't mean she isn't there now, right?

"Kyaaa!" I hear a shriek erupt from around the corner. I dash to the sound and she my little sister drenched in rain water. There was a stray cat that scampered the other way as Rio ran toward me.

I hold Rio in my arms tightly. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, right?" I ask her.

Rio shakes her head. "I'm fine."

I sigh in relief and let go of her. "Let's go home."

*.*.*.

A/N: I just caught up on Yugioh Zexal and all I have to say is that when little Ryoga came on screen I squealed. He was adorable. They better have more little Ryoga in the future. Also, I don't understand Japanese, but I watched parts of the latest Zexal episode unsubbed because I was curious if they changed the ending now that Rio is finally here. Before the song start I saw the end of the episode and Rio got scared of a cat. I found it funny.

I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Camp Out

The rain drops hit the glass of the windows roughly. Winds made the house creek softly, but it obviously wouldn't fall down. However, if you so happen to be awake this time of night it would be quite the horror-movie atmosphere. Then again, it doesn't hurt to have someone there with you.

"Nii-san, why does it rain?"

"Well Haruto, the sun's heat makes the water really hot and causes it to float up into the sky," Kaito explained. "Then, when there's a lot of water particles in the sky it forms a cloud. Eventually, the cloud gets really fat."

Kaito tickled Haruto's stomach for effect. The young boy laughed with his brother. "What happens next?"

"After that, the water in the clouds gets so heavy that they can't keep themselves in the sky, so they fall down to the ground," Kaito said.

"Wow, that's cool!" Haruto smiled and bounced in his seat on the couch.

Kaito smiled down at his little brother. "Okay, it's bed time now."

"Alright," Haruto responded with a disappointed voice. He looked up to Kaito. "Nii-san, could we sleep out in the living room tonight?"

Kaito chuckled. Such a funny request. "Of course Haruto, anything you'd like."


End file.
